Together, We Can Fight
by dyspraxicDaydream
Summary: He's a famous singer and ten years her senior. She's got a violent ex who wants her back. After a chance encounter in which he meets Annie, 2D decides that he's gonna take care of her. Gorillaz split up, Annie confesses to 2D, Annie's big Russian family gets involved and 2D becomes Stu-Pot again. Life's too hectic to even think about exes. 2DxOC Rated for language and mature themes
1. Red

**I blame my band for getting me addicted to Gorillaz. We were gonna do a Gorillaz song xD I really wanted sing 5/4, but now we're doing Foo Fighters. Oh well V.V**

**I know it's not mentioned where about in London Wobble Street actually is. I'm gonna suppose that it's gonna be in a nice area. No offence to anyone who lives in Elephant and Castle, but the people who I know that have been there, haven't had nice experiences. One of my mates, well, you'll see.**

**Before anyone complains about language, I have put in the summery that this is a T+. Plus this is a fic with the Gorillaz in it, of course there's gonna be swearing in it. **

**I don't own Gorillaz or Coca-cola. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Red Ribbons<p>

"The hell's this?" Murdoc stared at the envelope in front of him.

"Letter." replied 2D, playing with the edge of his shirt.

It was 3 pm in 212 Wobble Street, London, England, and the last thing the vocalist wanted was another shoe thrown at him.

"Letter- I know it's a letter, stupid! But why the hell is it a notice of eviction?" Murdoc threw his hands up in the air.

"Apparently, we haven't paid our rent." 2D replied.

"Rubbish!" yelled Murdoc, tearing the envelope open. "Oh. You're right, Dullard, we haven't."

"I'm going out." 2D pulled his jacket back on.

"You've only just come back! Where are you going now?"

"Uh, somewhere...?" 2D said, before escaping into the hallway.

* * *

><p>To be honest, 2D had no idea where he was going, he just walked through the streets of London, not really caring what was going on. He found himself walking behind three women. Two were dressed in smart shirts and skirts, except one who was dressed in a red tee and black shorts with black tights and a red ribbon in her hair. The thing that interested 2D was the woman's hair. It was long, falling past the hem of her mid-thigh shorts, and dyed a kind of orange-brown. it was the colour that Japanese girls dyed their hair to be 'different'. 2D could catch snippets of their conversation.<p>

"I'm over it, Lottie." the orange-brown haired woman said, in a slight accent. Which accent, 2D didn't know. "That and him. he can do whatever he wants. He is no longer in my life."

"I hear you, Annie," her blonde friend said "You don't deserve boys who cheat, no-one does."

"He constantly criticized me and everything I liked. He said that my hair made me look like a Japanese wannabe!" snapped Annie.

2D felt crap. He automatically thought of a Japanese schoolgirl when he saw her hair.

"He said Gorillaz sucked butt." Annie continued.

Oh ho, she was a Gorillaz fan, eh? 2D thought. Interesting.

"Tell Lottie what you told him." The other girl, short and curvy with dark skin, had joined in.

"What did she say, Aisha?" Lottie linked arms with Annie.

"I said "I hope Murdoc kicks your butt", haha!" Annie grinned.

"You should have said "I hope that your next girlfriend ends up like Paula Cracker"." Aisha said nastily.

2D paused. Half of him wanted to stay and listen to what Annie's reaction was and the other half of him wanted to walk away from the conversation to that he didn't have to think about Paula Cracker.

"Nah, no-one needs a girl like _her." _Annie spat. "Poor D." Her voice softened "I know Murdoc's a prat but I didn't think that he would respond to Cracker's advances like that."

"So ya don't think that Mudz came onto her?" Lottie asked Annie.

"Nope. Cracker's a whore." Annie said, sadly "D deserved much more than that."

2D could no longer keep quiet. He walked up to the girls and said in a clear voice.  
>"Do any of you have a light?"<p>

"Sure." Aisha began to look through her bag,

Annie's pale green almond-shaped eyes widened  
>"Stu-Stuart Pot!" She cried, pointing at 2D.<p>

"A mate of yours, Annie?" Aisha passed the vocalist her lighter.

"Aish, you prat! That's-that's-"

"2D. From Gorillaz" grinned 2D "You must be a fan if you know my full name, Annie, is it?"

Aisha and Lottie gasped and looked at each other.

"Anuushka Black." Annie blushed "But you can call me Annie. Everyone else does. And your full name is Stuart Harold Tusspot!" She giggled

"You are a hardcore fan." 2D lit the cigarette and handed Aisha back her lighter. "I'm sorry to hear you got cheated on."

Annie went red  
>"Oh god, you heard everything?"<p>

"Yeah..." 2D replied, remembering what they had said about Paula.

"Even the stuff about Cracker?" Annie looked away "I know she's a sore subject for you."

"Well, Lottie and I have work, so see ya Annie. Nice to meet you, 2D." Aisha grinned.

"Bye, guys." waved Annie.

Aisha and Lottie walked off, whispering together. Annie and 2D stood there for a while before

"So, Annie." 2D took a long drag on his cigarette. "How long have you been a fan?"

"Not very long, only a year. Hey, can I call you D?"

"Uh, sure." 2D smiled. "Only Russ calls me that, but you can if you want."

Annie smiled, blushing slightly.  
>"So, you wanna go for a walk, unless you have somewhere to be. I mean, don't you have an album to write or something?"<p>

The blue-hair vocalist chuckled  
>"They won't even notice I'm missing."<p>

* * *

><p>"You're going to get evicted?" cried Annie suddenly.<p>

They were sitting in a secluded corner of a small, rather busy Costa Coffee. 2D had made it clear that he didn't want to talk about himself, only Annie. She knew all about him and he knew nothing about her. But when she asked about where he and the rest of the band was living at the moment, 2D explained everything. He trusted people too much for his own good, he always said.

"Unless we come up with the rent." 2D stared at his tea.

"But you're famous musicians!" Annie waved her hands about "You shouldn't be broke!"

"Annie." 2D leaned forwards "We'll find a way out of it. We always do."

"You ended up on a plastic island a few months ago!" Annie sighed. "I'm just worried, D." Annie ran a hand through her hair.

"Don't be." 2D shrugged

"I am..." Annie took a sip of her coke and rubbed her temples, moaning in pain.

"Headache?" 2D passed the woman a small pillpot.

"Ta D." Annie smiled at the man. "Urm, how, urm, how strong are these?" she added.

"Break one in half, Annie." 2D said, looking away.

Annie bit a pill in half and passed the other half, along with the pillpot, back to 2D.

2D looked at the pillpot for a while as Annie swallowed the pill along with a swig of Coke.

When she put her glass down. 2D looked up and stared into her eyes.

"Annie, I-"

"ANUUUUUUSHKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" sang a loud voice.

Annie placed her head in her hands.  
>"Oh God, not her."<p>

A girl with short white blond hair and light green almond-shaped eyes bounced up to Annie.

"Eh?" She looked between Annie and 2D  
>"Hey, Anuushka, he looks just like 2D from Gorillaz!" she cried.<p>

Annie looked up  
>"That's because it<em> is, <em>Ira!" She gave the other girl a withering look.

Ira's eyes widened  
>"Really? NO!"<p>

"Ira, what do you want?" Annie growled through gritted teeth.

"You were meant to come straight home and you forgot your phone so I decided to come look for you. Mum was so worried."

"Your sister, Annie?" asked 2D

"Yes..." Annie sighed.

"Hi! My name's Irinushka, but you can call me Ira!" sang the girl who looked around fifteen.

"Thanks Ira, you can go home now." Annie glowered at her younger sister."

"Mum wants you home by half six." Ira said before walking off.

"You all have really nice names, Anuushka, Irinushka. I'm just Stuart."

"My name means Grace and Ira's name means Peace. It's Russian." Annie said.

"You're Russian?" 2D gave a low whistle.

"On my mum's side. English on my dad's side." Annie replied "Normal surname, abnormal first name. Black's such a normal name, my mum wanted an unusual name to even it out. Couldn't blame her. In English, my name is Anna and Ira's is Irene."

"Anna's a pretty name too." 2D looked down as he said the next bit, "I honestly thought you were Japanese. I mean the hair and your eyes."

Anna's jaw dropped  
>"Not the first one to say that about me. Well, I've been asked if I was Indian. You know Anoushka Shankar, Ravi Shankar's daughter. Norah Jones' sister."<p>

"That sitar player? Yeah, I've heard of him." 2D replied "Anyway, urm, Annie, I'd better start moving."

Annie's face fell.  
>"Really? Aww."<p>

"You can walk with me if you want. It's only five." 2D smiled.

* * *

><p>Together Annie and 2D walked. Annie didn't know where she was going, which was stupid of her, but she felt as though she could trust 2D.<p>

"I bet if I told my mum that I had been walking through the back streets of London then she would go mental. It's not like we're in Elephant and Castle, Wanstead is a very good area, but she likes to worry."

"Ah, Elephant and Castle..." 2D said, chuckled "Interesting nights, I've had."

Annie lifted the hem of her shirt and turned around so show 2D a large amount of tanned back and a large scar that reached from her sholder, under the strap of her purple bra and disappeared under her shorts.

"Jesus..." 2D's large dark eyes widened even more, "Annie..."

"I looked at someone funny..." Annie pulled her shirt down and turned around, a serious expression upon her neat face.

"And you got knifed." 2D raised both eyebrows.

"Yeah..." Annie paused. "That was a few months ago."

"Where was your boyfriend?" 2D mentally kicked himself. What kind of thing was that to ask?

"God knows. Thank God Aisha was there to help me." Annie said darkly.

2D frowned. What kind of person went off and left two defenseless girls alone in Elephant and bloody Castle?

"What a knob..." he growled, screwing his hands into fists "I outta-"

"D, don't." Annie placed a hand on his fist. "The guy got banged up seven years and my ex is out of my life forever."

"It still pisses me off..." 2D grumbled.

"And it's sweet that you wanna do something about it, but you can't." Annie smiled, taking his hand in hers "We just have to accept that it happened."

Suddenly a loud ringing came from 2D's pocket.

"Ey up!"

Annie giggled at the goofy expression on 2D's face as he talked down the phone

"Yeah, I'm on my way. Oh, alright then. Oh, that's good. Really? Alright. Okay. Bya!"

2D smiled at Annie, putting his phone back into his pocket  
>"Wanna meet Noodle and Russ?" He asked.<p>

"Can I?" She cried, her face lit up.

* * *

><p><strong>Awesome first chapter up!<strong>

**R'n'R, peeps ^.^**


	2. Orange

**Awright Dahlin's?**

**So proud to say that I'm from Hertfordshire! Which is the place where 2D was born! Wooooooooot! Although according to my mate in Manchester, I sound really posh. But that will be going soon. I'm listening to too many 2D interviews. No longer do I sound posh xD**

**Right, rant time:  
>There is something seriously up with British weather! It was so hot all of last week and now it's getting really cold! It was snowing in Wales!<br>Rant over. **

**I've just realised that I always seem to put lasagne (Or lasagna, if you're American) into my fics. I'm slightly addicted to veggie lasagne at the moment. Nawt wrong with it though ^.^**

**I don't own Gorillaz or the songs/lyrics mentioned, Darn it all.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Orange Hair<p>

"Then there's 5/4. Genius! It's in 4/4, but the guitar is in 5/4! That's amazing! I love it!"

Annie had not shut up all the way to 212 Wobble Street. 2D didn't mind though, he liked the way she grinned as she nodded her head. It was slightly starting to get dark, yet it was only quarter past five.

"And O Green World is good too. Your voice sounds really nice against the guitar and backing-"

"Annie." 2D cut of the woman's babble. "Could you just wait here, please?"

"Why? You're not going to go and leave me here, are you?" Annie said, worry upon her face.

"No. I just wanna, you know, tell the rest of the guys that you're here." 2D pointed to the house they were standing outside of. "If I brought a strange girl into the house then, I would probably get a shoe thrown at me."

"Could I just stand in the hallway?" Annie looked around. "It's kinda cold out here, D."

"I suppose so. Come on." 2D held out his hand and Annie smiled, taking it.

* * *

><p>"Stay here, darlin'." 2D said, shutting the front door. "I'll be back in a bit."<p>

"'Darlin'?" Annie raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, I call everyone 'darlin''." 2D shrugged "That and 'doll'."

"You are so Cockney." Annie laughed.

"My dad was born in Bow, blame him." 2D replied, not sure if Annie was teasing him or not.

"I love Cockney accents." Annie said, clapping her hands together, "Say 'Awrigh' darlin'' for me."

2D chuckled before smirking  
>"You awrigh', ma darlin'?"<p>

Annie blushed  
>"Oh my..." She whispered<p>

"You got a weakness for the Cockney accent, Annie?" 2D grinned

"Just a little bit." Annie looked away.

"I'll be back." 2D said, winking at the now scarlet woman.

Annie watched 2D run up the stairs and smiled to herself.

About ten minutes later 2D's head appeared around the corner

"Come up here, Annie." He grinned.

Annie placed her bag in the hallway and followed 2D up the stairs

* * *

><p>2D was happy to see that someone had tried to clean up the place. 2D normally cleaned up the bathroom and the living room and it was still messy but at least the hall was pretty decent. As he lead her through the kitchen and up the stairs, Annie read all the things that Murdoc had written on the walls.<p>

"I smash 2D's face in the wall... 2D is a complete and utter-"

"In here, Annie." 2D said, pushing the woman into the living room before she could read the more explicit things Murdoc had written.

Annie stood in the living room as 2D closed the door behind him.

Noodle, Murdoc and Russel all looked at her.

"Hi, my name's Annie." she said weakly, turning beetroot.

"Hi, Annie!" Noodle got to her feet "Your hair is pretty and so long!"

"Is Annie staying for dinner, D?" asked Russel

"Uh, would you like to stay for dinner, Annie?" 2D asked, smiling Annie who had allowed Noodle to touch her long hair.

"Ooh, I dunno." She shrugged "Can I borrow your phone, D?"

"Sure, darlin'" he passed her the little black phone and showed her how to work it.

As Annie called home, 2D turned to the rest of his band.  
>"So what do you think?" he asked, beaming<p>

"She seems sweet." smiled Noodle.

"I hope she likes Italian food." Russel pondered

"How old is she?" Murdoc leaned back, checking the woman out. "She's older than 18, I can tell, but older than 25, I don't know."

"She's not looking for a boyfriend." 2D glowered "Stay away from her."

"The mother said that it was fine and that I wasn't to go wandering the streets alone after nine." Annie smiled, appearing from behind 2D.

"You could camp with us for the night." Russel said

"Could I? You wouldn't mind?" Annie's face lit up considerably.

"Of course." smiled Noodle "It's been a while since we've had people round."

"Oh wow." Annie smiled "Thank you guys."

"I'll go make dinner." Russel got up and left the room

"Bathroom." said 2D, really wanting to escape to his room. No way was he going to let any girl see his room the way it was, he barely knew the colour of the carpet.

"So, how old are you, love?" said Murdoc, turning the charm up

"23." Annie replied "How old are the rest of you?"

"I'm 45, love. Russ is 36, Noodle is 21 and Face-ache is 33."

"D is that old?"Annie paused "I thought he'd be in his late 20s."

"He can be very mature." grinned Noodle.

Murdoc looked at Noodle  
>"On the occasion." He muttered.<p>

"OI! CAN SOMEONE GIVE ME A HAND DOWN HERE?" yelled Russel

"I will!" cried Noodle, running down the stairs.

Annie smiled  
>"It's like a dream come true." She whispered<p>

"You a big fan, Annie?" asked Murdoc getting to his feet.

"Huge." Annie smiled "I've always wanted to meet you guys. Mostly 2D. I guess I felt connected to him."

"How?" asked Murdoc

"Paula." was all Annie said, before walking out of the room.

Murdoc sighed  
>"What has she got to do with anything?" he wondered<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Annie, do you like Italian food?" asked Russel as Annie walked into the kitchen, tying her hair up in a half bun.<p>

She tossed the hair over her shoulder so that is fell to her waist and cried  
>"I love Italian food!"<p>

"Lasagne?" asked Russel, chopping onions

"Yes!" cried Annie "Wait, what kind?"

"The normal kind." Russel tipped the onions into a saucepan along with some tomatoes.

"Sounds awesome." Annie smiled.

Annie, Noodle and Russel finished making the lesagna in just under an hour. As the lesagne cooked in the oven for 45 minutes, Noodle and Annie washed up while Russel heated some garlic bread in the oven.

"So Annie-san," asked Noodle, "what do you do?"

"Oh, I do a number of things. I clean, iron, babysit, teach the flute."

"You play the flute?" asked Russel "I once knew a girl who played the flute. She was a bitch though."

Noodle and Annie looked at each other.

"I played the piano until I was 10, and then I moved schools." Annie changed the subject. "I wouldn't mind playing it again."

"2D-san could teach you again..." Noodle nudged the girl.

"What?" Annie cried "Well, actually I wouldn't mind it. I don't really know how to ask him."

"You don't really have to..." said a voice behind me. 2D stood in the door, with what looked like a very un-2D-like smirk on his face.

"But, could you,urm, possibly, uh, teach me...?" Annie looked at her feet.

2D grabbed Annie's hand and dragged her upstairs

"First, I'll teach you all the scales I know and the chords and then we can read some music." 2D babbled

Annie smiled, he was like a little kid.

"Do you remember anything?" 2D paused on the first floor.

"Urm, I can read music obviously and I know the notes on the piano." Annie explained "But that's about it."

2D beamed  
>"That makes things a lot easier."<p>

"D, you sure everything's alright?" Annie dropped 2D's hand. "I mean, me staying here, eating dinner with you and now you teaching me piano. You met me today..."

2D's thick eyebrows knitted together.  
>"What are you saying?"<p>

"Why are you doing this?" Annie shook her head "I'm just someone you met today, a stranger."

2D looked lost for words. Then he looked up and smiled.  
>"I suppose we're the same. You and I."<p>

"How?" Annie frowned

2D leaned forwards and kissed her cheek. Annie caught the smell of smoke, cheap aftershave and, strangely, butterscotch.

"I won't let anyone else hurt you, Annie. Ever." 2D's face was less than an inch away. Pale green eyes met large black obs.

"Stuart..." Annie whispered.

"OI FACEACHE!" roared Murdoc "FOOD!"

2D pulled his face away and smiled  
>"Come on, Annie!"<p>

He bounded off down the stairs, leaving Annie to ponder what had just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh-er, misses!<strong>

**Alright, see you cool cats soon.**

**Byesie-bye! **


	3. Yellow

**Ey up, swan scones.**

**I once made a swan scone. His head fell off, but it's the thought that counts xD**

**I'm really sorry for the late update V.V College is a pain! Still, it's my last year ^.^**

**I showed this to someone that I knew today. He said that I should write 2D and Murdoc's speech out phonetically. My reaction was "They have accents?" I know that 2D has a Cockney accent, but Murdoc's accent is just a normal English accent and I just don't notice it. I understand 2D's accent perfectly. I know plenty of people write the character's accents in, but I don't. **

**Anyway, I have been asked what kind of accent I have. I have a Southen English accent with a slight Northern Irish twang and I pronouce certain words with a Northern English accent. Because of it, I get asked to repeat certain words, like pure and sure. What are your views on accents, your own or the members of the Gorillaz or both.  
><strong>

**I don't own Gorillaz, but I do own the Irn-Bru I am drinking! Hmmm, that stuff's gooooooood!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Yellow Belly<span>

Dinner was a quiet affair. Too quiet for Murdoc's liking

"So, Annie, how did you and Faceache meet?"

Annie looked up from her lasagne.  
>"What kind of question is that? Are you my mother or something?"<p>

"I'm just trying to be sociable!" hissed Murdoc.

"We met in the high street, I had just come out of teaching and was with a few of my friends, D asked for light."

"And one thing led to another and we go chatting, didn't we, Annie?" grinned 2D

"Well, yeah." Annie grinned back.

"You two look like you share the same brain." Murdoc rolled his eyes.

Annie glared at him  
>"Why did you ask?" she asked suspiciously.<p>

"Well, I thought you two might be involved." Murdoc cried

"Well, we're not." Annie crossed her arms.

"I'm only saying!" cried Murdoc.

"Well, don't!" Annie raised her voice. "In fact, I am very happily single."

"Good." replied 2D glaring at his lasagne. "He was a knobhead, Annie."

"He was." Annie sighed. "Still, I have a habit of dating knobs, especially knobs that are all talk and no balls."

"Why do you say that?" asked Noodle

"About my ex?" asked Annie. "Well, he was useless. I've got many scars and bruises from him. All I was to him was some sort of dolly for show off and for him to fool about with"

"Wow," muttered Murdoc.

"I'm eating, man." complained Russel.

"Sorry." Annie shot the drummer an apologetic look.

"It's alright, girl." replied Russel, before turning back to his pasta.

"He really was a-"

"Yeah." Annie scratched the back of her head, cutting off Noodle. "Can we not have this conversation?"

"You brought it up." Murdoc muttered.

"I was asked a question and I answered!" cried Annie

"Uh, I'm finished." 2D piped up as he stood up.

"Me too." Annie added, following the vocalist.

As they walked out of the kitchen, Annie asked  
>"Yo, D, can I borrow your phone again?"<p>

"Do it." 2D passed her his phone again.

Annie typed the number into the phone and blew 2D a kiss as she held the phone to her ear, wandering up the stairs.

"Hello?" asked a thick Russian accent.

"Mama!" cried Annie.

"Shka? Ira told me that you met the singer of a band today. She said that she thought you'd be with him. Is that right?"

"Yeah. One of his room-mate asked if I could stay over." Annie replied.

Annie could hear her mother sigh.  
>"Shka, I don't know."<p>

"Mama, I'm not a kid." She grumbled

"How old is the singer?" asked Oana Black, ignoring her oldest daughter's complaining

"Now, Mama, don't over react when I tell you that he's ten years older than me-"

"HE'S WHAT?" screamed Oana

"What, you're 23?" asked 2D staring at Anna.

"How old are his room-mates, Shka?" demanded Oana

"Why didn't you tell me?" 2D looked hurt

"Mama, the gutarist is 21 year old girl, the drummer is a 36 year old bloke and the bassist is a 45 year old bloke as well." Annie explained to her mother.

"45?" Oana sounded as though she was going to faint.

"Mama, he's fine. He spends most of his time in his room and I'm going to spend most of the time with the guitarist." explained Annie. "Please, Mama, I'm not a kid anymore. Please!"

"Oh go on then." replied Oana, "Remember you've got the day off tomorrow and to call before you leave! _L__yublyu_, Shka."

"_Lyblyu_." replied Annie, before hanging up. She passed the phone to 2D as they started up the second flight of stairs.

"Lou-blue?" 2D murmured, looking rather confused.

"Lyublyu." Annie said slowly and correctly. "It means "love" in Russian, as in 'I love you'. My mother made sure that Ira and I learnt Russian as kids."

"That amazing!" cried 2D "Say something else in Russian!"

"Urm,_ i__y potryasayuschiy_ "Annie muttered under her breath

"What?" asked 2D, looking confused.

"I was just..." Annie blushed

"Say something in Russian, please!" 2D pleaded

"Uh, _chto-to." _Annie smiled "It means 'something'!" She started laughing, a loud rich sound.

2D started laughing too.  
>"YOu are funny." He smiled "Are you really going to stay in Noodle's room?"<p>

"Well, where else would I sleep?" shrugged Annie.

"I dunno." 2D shrugged too as he paused outside his door. "Not with Murdoc, of course."

"Of course." nodded Annie. "Noodle's a girl, I'm a girl, it seems normal."

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to sleep in my room." 2D looked away. What the hell was he thinking? Annie was going to think that he was some kind of weirdo! Why would anyone sleep in the same room as someone, a man ten years their senior, they had just met?

"I think it would be best if I slept in Noodle's room tonight." Annie smiled gently. "Maybe next time."

"Next time?" 2D was confused.

"Well, if you like us to stay friends. But I suppose I'm just someone you met, just a fan." Annie muttered the last bit of the sentence.

"No!" cried 2D suddenly, causing the half-Russian to jump. "I would love for us to see each other again. You're the first girl who I've brought home since Rachel Stevens that I have a laugh with, who treats me like a mate and not like a celebrity, who doesn't wanna do me then go off."

"D?" Annie still wouldn't make eye contact, "Are we friends?"

"Yes." replied 2D "We are." He gently guided the woman's chin up so he could look into her half-moon eyes "We're one of a kind, Annie, we're fighters."

Annie smiled, her eyes crinkling, and flung her arms around 2D's neck. The smell of vanilla wafted over 2D and he hugged Annie back. He could feel her breathe tickling the back of his neck. As he opened his eyes, he could see the strands of orange hair dance down the pale silk of her own neck, the palefreckles on her back, the thin slender shape of her body. He tightened his arms around her waist and brushed his lips against her temple. She, in turn, pressed her lips to his jaw. Silent gestures of togetherness.

Annie smiled as she buried her face into 2D's shoulder, feeling his breath against her ear. It took everything for her not the say those easy words on her tongue.

"_Ya tebya lyublyu_"

* * *

><p><strong>The ending bit was so hard to write! I haven't had any physical contact in a long while. The last time I got a hug from someone my age was a few weeks ago. Thank the Lord that I saw my ex today or I wouldn't have been able to put enough description into the hug!<strong>

**That made me sound like a reclusive, but I don't have many friends that like me hugging them and the last person I hugged (before my ex) was one of the kids at work today (I work at a preschool) and that was hardly a proper hug.**

**Sorry for the amount of Russian in this chapter. But if oyu google then I'm sure you'll get an accurate translation, or you could ask me for translations. I'm using my Russian dictionary (aka my mate xD).**

**Peace in the South East! And EVERYWHERE! Don't be strangers!**

**~Ali**


	4. Green

**Evening, lovelies.**

**Now before you all decapitate me *ducks, avoiding a brick* I apologise for lack of updating, but I finish college soon so ( ´▽｀) **

**But, I've injured my hand. I punched a wall during an argument with a teacher. It hurt so much and I kinda dented the wall, (it was a wooden wall). My hand is a bit swollen and the knuckles are all bruised. So I can type with only one hand. \(/∇/)\ **

**I don't own Gorillaz or any of the brands mentioned. Peace out. ψ(｀∇´)ψ**

* * *

><p><p>

**Chapter 4: Green Eyes**

* * *

><p><p>

Annie's P.O.V

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡.:*･*:.｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

Three Months Later.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡.:*･*:.｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

"I heard that Gorillaz have split up." Aisha said as we were coming out of work one day.

"What?" I spluttered, dropping my drink and causing it to cascade all over the pavement.

"I know." replied Aisha.

"I knew that Damon Albarn and Jamie Hewlett had a falling out, but have they actually split up?" asked Lottie.

"Yeah…" Aisha replied

I shook my head

"Why would…?" I shook my head. No. There was no way.

"Oh, Annie!" Lottie slipped an arm around my waist "You look so shocked, I'm surprised you didn't find out sooner, being friends with 2D and all!"

I nodded slowly. Ever since I slept round 212 Wobble Street, Noodle would call me up rather frequently and arrange shopping trips. I suppose I was the first girl her age she had any contact with in a long long while. D invited me round for a movie night a few times and we started to get really close. Murdoc was a moody prat most of the time, but for them to actually break up? I ran a hand through my hair.

"That's…sad…" I muttered

Aisha smiled sympathetically.

"I know, honey."

I pulled out my phone. D's name was at the top. I pressed "Send message" and started to type"

**"What's this I hear about you and the band splitting up? (◎_◎;)"**

Lottie and Aisha waved goodbye at their turn off and I continued down my road.

My phone vibrated to signal D's reply.

**"Yea murdoc got 2 much."**

**"I see. ( T_T)＼(^-^ ) I'll get to see you guys, right?"**

I set down the road, counting house numbers.

"174, 173, 172..."

I had gotten to house number 163 when my phone vibrated.

**"Ive got something 2 tell u what number do u live?"**

**"155 Summer Avenue. Why?"**

D's response was almost instant.

**"Turn around."**

God, I felt I was in some sort of crappy horror movie.

I obeyed to see a smiling blue haired man.

"Stu!" I cried, flinging my arms around his thin waist.

D hugged me back, enveloping his scent of butterscotch around me.

"Hiya." he muttered into my hair.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Yeah." D sighed "Seen better days. I'm moving down to Eastbourne again."

"What?" I spluttered. "Stu, but I'll miss you!"

I mentally slapped myself. That was the stupidest thing I had ever said.

"I know, I'll miss you too." D stroked my hair.

"Would you like to come round?" I said into his shirt.

"If your folks don't mind." D smiled down at me.

"Of course not." I replied, taking his hand in mine. "But be warned of my scary Russian mother."

"I bet your mum isn't at all scary." D chuckled.

"You haven't met her yet." I said with a grin.

"What about your dad?" asked D.

I froze momentarily before continuing down the road.

Number 159…158…157…

"Annie?" asked D

"My real dad's dead." I muttered.

"Oh." D gave my hand a squeeze. "I'm sorry, Annie."

I smiled softly.

"No, no." I shook my head "It's alright. I was five and he was fighting."

"Fighting?" asked D.

I stopped and turned.

"In the war. Ira isn't even my real sister. She's my half sister. Her dad is my dad's twin brother."

I said all this staring at D's green converses. I didn't wanna look into his eyes or I would start crying.

"Does your sister know this?" asked D

"Yeah, she doesn't care. We don't tell people about my dad. We don't want people to know.

You see, my mother was dating Ira's dad when my dad tried to make out that he was Ira's dad and seduce my mum. She became pregnant with me. When my dad was found out, he was disowned. Of course Ira's dad was mad, but he forgave his brother. My mum was so ashamed. My dad decided that he was going to fight in the war to try a do some good. I was five." I trailed off, trying hard not to cry.

D pulled me into his arms and rubbed my back.

"At least your step-dad loves you?"

"Of course. Danny is amazing, so supportive." I lay my head into his shirt. "I look nothing like him though. Except my eyes."

"You have lovely eyes." D replied.

"You are sweet." I looked up.

"Awww!" cooed a male voice "Little Annie!"

I turned and slapped the person on the arm.

"Shurrup!" I cried.

A tall man with dark hair and green eyes grinned at me.

"Not so little, though?" his eyes twinkled. "And who's this?"

"My name's Stuart Pot." D said, holding out his hand.

"I'm Danny Black," my stepfather smiled, "I'm Annie's step-father."

I watched as the two men shook hands.

"So are you two?" Danny indicated between the two of us.

"No!" we both cried.

"Good, cause then Oana would kill me." Danny relaxed

"Scary Russian lady." I added.

"Don't wanna become one with Russia!" whimpered Danny.

D looked worried.

"Don't worry, mate!" Danny slapped a hand on D's back "The misses isn't so bad."

"Just don't mention your age." I winced.

"How old are you, Stuart?" asked Danny

"I'm 34." D scratched the back of his head.

Danny's jaw dropped

"Wow." He muttered "He's 7 years younger than me."

D looked very uncomfortable.

"I couldn't go out with Annie, 'cause I'm 11 years older than her."

Danny ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, mate." she smiled "Come on, let's get in before the neighbours start to gossip."

D took my hand again as Danny and I lead the vocalist up the path.

"We have a guest!" Danny called.

I set my bag down and kicked off my boots. D followed and placed his shoes next to mine on the shoe-rack.

My mother, a small blonde woman of 39, walked out of the kitchen and tightly embraced me

"How was work, Shka?" she asked me in Russian

"It was fine. One of my students was ill so I got to have lunch with Lottie and Aisha." I explained

"And who is this?" Oana peered round me

"Mum, this is Stuart, a dear friend of mine. D, this is Oana, my mother." I said, indicating to each person when necessary.

"Nice to meet you, Stuart." my mum smiled before turning to me "lyubovnik ili drug?" she nudged me.

"Mum!" I yelled "Stu and I are just friends!"

"You love him!" yelled Ira from the living room

"Why don't you come out and see who it is, glupyi!" I spat.

"Mama!" Ira flounced into the hall "Tell Anuushka to stop being mean."

I rolled my eyes as Oana sighed "Girls." she scolded "If you're going to argue, argue in English."

"Hello Ira." waved D

"2D!" cried Ira, flinging her arms around D's waist. Ever since I met Gorillaz, Ira's love for them grew. She owns all their albums and DVDs.

"How do you know him?" asked Oana.

"Oh, I've only met him once and that was when Annie was in Costa with him." Ira replied, arms still wrapped round poor D.

"That was when I first met Annie." D tried to pry my younger sister's arms off him.

"Is this the young man whose house you stayed round? The singer?" Oana's face lit up.

"Yes." D, Ira and I chorused.

"The 33 year old?" frowned Oana.

"I'm 34 now, but yeah." D replied.

I thought my mother was goin to faint.

"I see." Oana strode up to D "Tell me what you think of my daughter"

"I think that Annie is a kind sweet and caring young woman with beautiful eyes and a wicked laugh. She never fails to make me smile or to make me feel better. If someone brings me down, I know that Annie will always make me feel better. She watches me while I sing and play the piano and gives good feedback. She's a great girl and I…love her for it." D gushed before turning scarlet.

His eyes met mine causing me to blush as well.

Ira gave me knowing look and went back into the main room. Danny winked at me before turning to his wife.

"I'm off for a shower. Call when dinner's ready."

Oana nodded before heading back into the kitchen, leaving me and D in the hall.

"Come with me." I muttered, taking D's hand and leading him upstairs and into my room.

I closed the door behind me and leaned against it.

"Did you mean it?" I asked "You said that you love me. Do you mean it?"

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

Love is in the air and my hand hurts like frig! \(/∇/)\

Also "Lyubovnic ili drug" is Russian for "Boyfriend or friend?" and "glupyi" means "stupid".

Time for the reviewing to begin! Should Annie and 2D kiss? Yes? No? Maybe? Lobster?

So press that sexy button called Graham and review!

Murdoc: Why is it called Graham? (−_−＃)

Me: Why the frig not? \(/∇/)/


	5. Blue

**I FINALLY get to write some romance! \(^∇^)\ I have no love life at the moment so I'm all depressed ヽ(-д-;)ノ**

**Also my whole hand went purple last night and now it really stings (´･_･`) I'm still typing this chapter with one hand on my iPod. In fact I'm doing everything with one hand. Cooking with one hand is impossible though. **

****I don't own Gorillaz. Enjoy the madness ψ(｀∇´)ψ****

* * *

>Once In A Blue Moon<hr>

D bit his lip

"What do you want?" he asked, walking towards me.

"You." I blurted. For the love of frig, Anuushka, shut the everloving frig up!

"Me…" D was now pressing me against the door "I want you, Annie. I want you so much."

His thin hand brushed against my face, his lips were so close, the smell of butterscotch was so overpowering.

I looked up into the midnight of his eyes.

"Kiss me." I whispered "Kiss me Stu."

D's lips met mine with such passion that I almost smacked my head against the door. His hands roamed up my back, tangling themselves in my hair, rubbing the back of my neck, causing me to moan gently.

D's tongue stroked the bottom of my lips, pleading for entrance. Oh sweet God, he tasted divine. At my gasp, our kissing reached a whole level. D lead me away from the door and onto my bed, climbing on top of me.

I slid my hand up his shirt, rubbing his back, as D played with the hem of my shirt. I removed one hand from his back and guided his hand up the front of my shirt, encouraging him to touch me.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of footsteps as Danny bounced up the stairs.

2D slid off me and pulled me into a sitting position.

"I've been waiting to kiss you for too long." I whispered.

"Me too." D mouthed "You're so good."

"You're amazing." I moved closer to the vocalist and leant my head against his "Electic."

"_Your love's like rhinestones falling from the sky_" D half sang, half spoke.

"_With future pixels in factories far away_."

He was singing to me. Oh God, I thought I was dreaming. I had to do something. I had to sing back.

_"Up on melancholy hill,_

_There's a plastic tree._

_Are you here with me?"_

I sang in a shaky voice.

"_Just looking out on the day_

_Of another dream_."

"Oh, my God, Annie."D closed his eyes

"_Well you can't get what you want. _

_But you can get me_

_So let's set up and see_"

he brought his lips to my ear

"'_Cause you are my medicine_

_When you're close to me._

_When you're close to me_"

Stuart Pot was probably the master of seduction. All he had to do was sing to them and girls would be begging for his heart.

D continued to sing the rest of the song to me, snaking his arms around my neck as he crooned into my ear.

_"So call in the submarine_

_'round the world we'll go_

_Does anybody know_

_If we're looking out on the day_

_Of another dream?_

_If you can't get what you want_

_Then you come with me_

_Up on melancholy hill_

_A manatee?_

_Just looking out on the day_

_When you're close to me_

_When you're close to me_

_When you're close to me."_

As he sang the last line, his lips were brushing against mine before meeting once more with a hungry deep kiss.

"Annie. Anuushka." D muttered and moaned under his breath, wrapping my legs around his waist. "God, Anuushka."

A happy voice skipped up the stairs singing loudly in Russian. D and I gently pulled away.

"Annie, phone for you!" Ira rapped on the door. "He didn't say what his name was, though."

I opened the door enough to stick my hand through and felt the cool plastic of the phone against my palm. I pulled my hand back in and shut the door.

"Spasibo, sestra!" I called.

"Hello?" I asked, as D kissed my neck. "This is Anuushka!"

"Aww, Annie." said a cold mocking voice. "I saw you with some kind of blue-haired punk earlier, you're forgetting that you are mine."

"Who is this?" I cried, getting annoyed "I am not yours or anyone else's!"

D pulled away from where he was gently nipping my collarbone and frowned at the phone as if the phone itself was insulting me.

"You don't remember your boyfriend?" the person on the other side of the phone faked sadness.

I knew exactly who it was now.

"Piss off, Max. I'm sick of your lies and using, you pig."

"Now listen here, you slut." snapped my ex "You're still mine."

"I'm not. It's over and it was three months ago." I replied.

D mouthed over at me

"Just hang up, Annie."

"Goodbye, Max." I replied "I'm moving away so you can't hurt me anymore. I'm already physically scarred because of you. I don't want anymore scars."

"I'll find you." Max growled before I could hang up "I'm coming for you, Anuushka Black…" he taunted.

Out of fear, I threw the phone. It collided with the wall and smashed.

I sat there staring at the black shards of plastic. I wasn't going to cry.

D pulled me onto his lap and rubbed my back.

"Shhh." he whispered. "I'm here."

"I'm so scared." I whispered.

"I know." D replied.

"He's going to find me." I muttered.

"No, he won't." D's grip on me tightened "He won't touch you at all."

I sniffed loudly and D shhh-ed me loudly.

"I'm here, Annie, I'm here."

"Please sing for me." I replied.

"Shka?" called my mother, walking up the stairs "What was that noise?"

She pushed open my bedroom door to see me sitting on D's lap, tears falling down my face, as he sang to me about how "maybe in time [I would] want to be [his]." while what used to be the phone lay on the floor in pieces.

Oana watched as a sob escaped from my chest and D pressed his lips to my head and then to my nose.

"I'm here, Annie." he said "You're not his anymore. He can't hurt you. I'm here and I'm always here."

"I know who you are now, Stuart Pot." Oana said clearly. "You're that vocalist from that band, Gorillaz. I recognised your voice from anywhere. That's why my girls called you 2D."

D looked up

"Yeah, I am."

"And now you've fallen in love with my daughter." Oana continued.

D froze "Ma'am-"

"The curtains are wide open and I've just had a phone call from someone telling me that my daughter has been kissing a boy." Oana's eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Ma'am." D blushed a little "May I be with Annie?"

"Just promise me one thing." Oana took a step "Promise me that you'll protect her from that vile man who harmed her."

D nodded frowning

"I promise, Ma'am."

"Please." smiled Oana "Call me Oana or Mama."

She turned before gesturing toward the pile of black plastic.

"And Shka, you're paying for a new phone, darling."

As soon as the door closed, I lifted my head and kissed D.

D kissed me back, smiling through our first kiss as boyfriend and girlfriend. He pulled away and got up to close the curtains. I flicked on the light and lay down on the bed.

2D climbed on top of me, kissing me once again.

Fifteen minutes later, the two of us lay on the bed together, cuddled up close with my leg wrapped around his waist.

"I love you, Stu." I whispered.

"I love you too, Annie" D brought his lip to mine again. "Thought you wouldn't find me attractive"

"You are a very attractive person." I replied, laying my head on his chest. "You're beautiful too."

"And so are you, darling." D happily twanged in his accent and tightened his grip round my waist "Come to the coast with me. That way no-one can hurt you and you can meet my mum and dad."

"You're talking about me moving permanently, aren't you?" I replied.

"Well, yeah." replied D. "My dad works at a travelling fairground and travels around a lot and my mum is a nurse and she mainly works in Eastbourne during the rest if the year, but during the summer she's a fairground nurse."

"I thought they lived in Crawley." I replied.

"They did, but they moved. It's 'cause of me. Apparently because I was famous, it got too much."

"I would like to go down to east borne and meet your parents." I smiled, kissing my vocalist boyfriend once again.

"Shka!" called Danny "Dinner! Stuart, we've made some for you, too!"

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡.:*･'･*:.｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

"How was school, Ira?" asked my mother over our dinner of fish in breadcrumbs and tomato pasta.

"Meh." my 15 year old sister shrugged "They go on about GCSEs a lot at the moment."

"What are you planning on taking?" asked D. Throughout the whole meal, I could see D out of the corner of my eye, trying hard to eat correctly and politely.

"Italian, Music, Classical History and Cookery." replied Ira.

"I hated History." shuddered D. "You need to be good at writing essays. I was rubbish at it."

"I bet you were good at English." replied Oana "Poetry and stuff."

D swelled with pride. "I nearly got an A* in it but my grammar was always rubbish and my technical language was a bit dodgy too." He deflated rapidly.

I giggled at my goofy boyfriend.

"Dents, you are funny."

"Dents?" My stepfather looked confused "Where did that nickname come from?"

"My eyes." D replied, finishing his pasta and putting his knife and fork down. "It all started when I was 19…"

I watched as D explained most of his backstory to my parents. Sparing no detail at all. From meeting Murdoc to Kong to the hiatus to Plastic Beach.

"And then we all managed to escape after Noodle came back and we are currently living in Wobble Street. But, because we split up, I'm moving to Eastbourne, Noodz is planning on going back to Japan and I think Russ is going to back Brooklyn again. With Murdoc, I don't know or care."

Danny and Oana had listened to the story solemnly and after a while my mother smiled

"Will you be taking Shka with you to the coast?"

"If she wants too. I know that way she'll be safe with me. If this Max guy discovers who I am, then he'll either go to Crawley, Kong or Wobble Street. If I do move, it'll be to the coast or Hertfordshire."

At Max's name, everyone frowned.

"That lying, womanising, drunk bastard." hissed Danny.

Oana nudged her husband

"Thank you, Stuart." She said, the flicker of a smile on the edge of her lips "We trust you."

"Stu?" I said gently "When are we going."

"This weekend, I thought I would go first and tell my parents then after everything's sorted, you could come too."

I looked over at my parents, they both nodded.

"You're a big girl now, Annie." Oana smile sadly.

"As long as you call very weekend." Danny replied.

"It's settled, I'm moving with you." I took D's hand from under the table.

* * *

><p><p>

**Yet another chapter sorted. I had such technology problems. Never try to edit and upload anyone on via iPod. It's a pain! Especially with one hand ( ｀∧´)**

**A lot of Plastic Beach was listened to during the writing of this chapter. \(/∇/)\**

**Read and**** review and feedback would be lovely too! (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))**


	6. Indigo

**I feel as though no-one's reading TWFTB&B. Maybe it's cause I haven't uploaded in a bloody long time. ヽ(´o｀)**

**Autocorrect is a pain. I need my laptop to be fixed soon! (−_−＃)**

**Don't own Gorillaz. I do own Annie though.**

* * *

>Chapter 6: Indigo Skies<p><p>

* * *

><p>It was Thursday when D met my parents and when we became a couple, I had Friday off to spend with D. It was mostly us buying suitcases as I only had one. D, or Stu as he now wanted to be called, prattled on about Eastbourne and the people that he knew there.<p>

"I can't wait." he smiled "You'll love it, Annie, and I'm sure my mum and dad will love you!"

"So do you go to the same places each year?" I asked, glancing at a bikini.

"Nah, we go wherever the mood takes us!" Stu grinned "We have caravans too!

"Caravans?" I almost dropped my shopping basket "I've never stayed in a caravan before."

"I love my Dad's caravan." continued Stu "There are all these little hidden compartments!"

I was still a little apprehensive though.

"Or we could stay in a Premier Inn or something." Stu added.

"What ride does your dad work at?" I composed myself and looked between a navy and white striped bikini and a red one piece.

"I like the bikini, love." Stu took the swimming costume out of my hand. "And my dad mainly fixes the rides, but he helps with the candy-floss stall too."

"Aww," I smiled.

Stu took my hand.

"I love you Annie." he said suddenly.

"I love you too." I replied "What brought that on?" But Stu had already pressed his lips to mine.

* * *

><p>That Monday as I walked into the school why I taught flute, I saw people whispering and pointing at me. I brushed it off and signed in.<p>

The receptionist shot me a knowing look as she stamped my card.

"Did you has a nice weekend?" she smirked

"Excuse me?" I spluttered.

"You and your famous boyfriend." she continued.

I couldn't stop myself from turning red, but I did manage to stop myself from swearing at the receptionist.

I swept through the school, trying to avoid the snickers of both students and teachers alike. Did they see me on Friday with Stu? Most definitely. Why did Stu kiss me? Maybe to cause a scandal? I didn't know.

As soon as I step inside the staff room, the wolf whistles and catcalls started. Still scarlet, I walked over to where Lottie and Aisha sat.

Lottie gave me a sympathetic look as Aisha snapped.

"Oh grow up! How old are you?"

The teasing subsided for a bit as Lottie watched me

"Why didn't you tell us that you and 2D were together?"

I sighed

"He came round my house on Thursday and told me that he loved me and was moving to Eastbourne. I told him that I loved him too and now we're both moving."

Aisha's jaw dropped

"Oh my giddy God, Annie!" she cried "You're so lucky!"

"When do you move?" asked Lottie

"Stu left Saturday and once he's settled, I'll move." I replied "I phoned Elizabeth on Thursday night tell her about my resignation."

Elizabeth, or Beth, Carmichael was the headmistress if the school. Aged 52, she was a happy character and full of giggles, yet if someone upset her, she was a scary bugger.

"What did she say?" Aisha asked

"That I had to give a week's notice, which I did, that I also have to give notice to the parents, which I'm doing, and that I'm to enjoy myself, which I intend to."

"I know you will." winked Aisha. "You and Stu together alone."

"What are you on about?" I blushed "We're hardly alone. We're going to be staying with his parents."

"What does his dad do?" asked Lottie.

"Fixes fairground rides and works at the candy-floss stall." I replied. "His mum is a part-time nurse."

"Wow." muttered Lottie "That's a huge difference from Danny being a teacher and your mum being an accountant."

"Don't." I sighed "God, I'm so scared. I'm in a relationship with someone ten years older than me and I'm moving in him. Not only that he's famous and most of London knows who I am."

"Not just London, most of England." Aisha picked up a copy of The Sun and flicked through to a page near the front.

"'Gorillaz Vocalist Seen With New Flame'." I read. "Oh God." I lay my head in my hands.

"British Hip-hop band, Gorillaz, broke up a few days ago after disputes among band members got out of hand." read Aisha "But is the lead singer's new girlfriend part of the trouble? According to locals, Stuart "2D" Pot's new lover is half-Russian Anuushka Black, an instrumental teacher at St. Cecilia's Girls School. Gorillaz's Bassist, Murdoc Nichols tells our interviewer this:

"Annie's a nice girl, I don't see what she has to do with Gorillaz splitting."

2D and Black were seen on Friday evening shopping together in a local BHS store-"

"Oh God, you can stop now!" I cried.

At that moment, my phone rand from inside my bag.

Lottie opened my bag and searched for the ringing phone.

"It's Unknown." she said.

"Give it." I reached out my hand.

"Are you sure?" asked Lottie "It could be a reporter."

But I had already taken the phone

"Hello?" I asked

"Annie, have you seen the paper?" a familiar voice asked.

"Yeah, I have, Mudz." I sighed.

"I swear I told 'em to leave you alone." Murdoc replied.

"It's fine." I said, running a hand through my hair.

"Noodle wants you." he replied.

"Annie-chan?" Noodle asked

"Heya." I replied, sitting up. "How ya doing?"

"Annie, people are baka, konoyero!" Noodle ranted. "You shouldn't let it bother you!"

"I want to know why D kissed me in the middle of everything. People weren't really caring until he kissed me, Noodz."

"Poor Annie. I'll miss you when I go."

"I'll miss you too, hun." I replied smiling

"I'll call before I go, yeah?" the happy Japanese asked

"Yeah." I smiled, glancing at the clock "I'll talk to you soon, I've got my lesson in a bit."

"Hai!" cried Noodle "Ja ne!"

"Matta ne." I replied, hanging up.

* * *

><p><p>

As I said goodbye to my final student of the day, I saw Aisha running up to me.

"Annie! Elizabeth wants you!"

I froze

"What?"

"Yeah." Aisha panted "She had a newspaper in her hand too."

"Crap!" I cried. "Aish, can you pack my stuff for me?"

"Sure!" my friend replied "And hurry!"

I sprinted through the music department, through the canteen and towards the Headmistress' office. I rapped on the door.

A serious woman with hard grey eyes and short blonde hair open the door. As soon as she saw me, her face softened.

"Anuushka." she said "Come in, come in."

I followed her in

"First of all, congratulations for managing to snag a celebrity!" Beth Carmichael smiled as he sat at her desk "It must have been a feat, but you are very lucky. I heard that he made the first move?"

"Yeah." I nodded "Wait, who told you?"

"Charlotte Houghton." replied Beth. "Don't worry, all reporters that have come sniffing around here have been set away with nothing. I would hate all the publicity."

I sighed for what have been the fiftieth time that day and rubbed my temples.

"That's what Stu's ex-band mates told me this morning."

"They phoned you?" Beth asked.

I nodded, still massaging my aching head.

"You're leaving on Friday, correct?" Elizabeth stood up"And heading south to be with him."

"Yes." I replied

"Good luck." Beth handed me a glass of water and some paracetamol. "You're going to need it."

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

**Jeez, these chapters are just escaping out of my brain!**

**RnR. Laters. **


	7. Violet

**Hello my little chicks! I'm so sorry for not being on for a very long time :3 If you've been reading some of my other fics then you'll know about my ill health and various members of family coming into my house to check up on me xD I had Glandular Fever/Mono and I discovered that I have a wheat allergy, which sucks. A lot.**

**But now I'm back with a new chapter! If you can't remember what happened in previous chapters, feel free to go back to chapter 1 to refresh your memory!**

**You know what the special occasion is? IT'S MY 18TH BIRTHDAY TODAY!**

**The Gorillaz songs mentioned in this chapter are all personal favourites of mine, but I don't own anything, except the Black family, Lottie, Brigh :3 Carlisle Road in Eastbourne does actually exist.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Violet Sunsets<p>

* * *

><p>Mama and Danny were like mother hens as they saw me off on Saturday morning, even Ira was tearful.<p>

By the time I was on the motorway, the sat-nav was on and Gorillaz's debut album was blasting from my stereo. I was singing loudly to New Genius when I had to stop for lunch. Thank God for service stations!

Inside the service station were a few shops including a phone shop, a bookstore and a Burger King. My face lit up. After so many months of Lottie and I on this stupid diet, I couldn't wait to finally eat some junk food.

I was waiting politely in line when someone patted my shoulder. I turned to see a man a few years older than me. He smiled at me.

"Hi," he said "Are you Annie Black?"

"Yeeaahhh...?" I replied, not really sure of what this guy wanted.

"You're with the lead singer of Gorillaz, right?"

"Yes, I am." I replied

"My little girl is a huge fan of Gorillaz and, when she saw you from where we're sitting, she wanted your autograph." The man replied.

"Yes, of course!" I said, smiling.

The man held out a pen and a notebook.  
>"Her name is Brigh, B-R-I-G-H."<p>

"Okay." I said, taking both pen and notebook. "Dear Brigh." I said, writing in my best handwriting "I wish you the best in everything you do and never give up at anything. Lots and lots of love, Annie xx."

"Thanks." said the father. "Brigh will be really happy."

"No problem." I smiled.

* * *

><p>After lunch, I went back to my car and drove the rest of the way to Eastborne. It was late afternoon by the time I arrived in Eastbourne. Then it hit me. Stuart never told me where about his parents were living. I facepalmed. Digging out my mobile, I rang his number, praying that he would answer it. He didn't.<p>

I sat in my car for a while, thinking about what to do now. Ah ha! I had Stu's parents' number. I dialled.

"Hello?" asked a gruff voice, his Cockney accent thicker than Stu's. I supposed it was Stu's dad, Dave.

"Uh, Mr Pot?" I asked.

"Yes?" replied Dave.

"Ny name is Annie and I'm Stu's girlfriend." I explained "He hasn't told me your address so I'm stuck in the middle of Eastbourne."

There was a sigh and then "Rach! C'ere!"

A second voice, this one feminine and without a Cockney accent, spoke down the phone to me.

"Hello?"

"Hello, It's Annie, Stu's girlfriend." I said again.

"Oh hello, love. Is everything alright?"

"Stu hasn't given her our address." replied Stu's dad,

"Oh shush, Dave!" quipped Stu's mum. "Now, where are you?"

I chewed my lip. Good point.  
>"Uh, Carlisle Road."<p>

"Alrighty. Dave, get the map." said Mrs Poth

"Where is Stu?" I asked, uncertainly.

"We've sent him shopping. Actually, you could make a detour and pick him up."

* * *

><p>20 or so minutes later, I parked outside a battered Tesco's, teens hanging around by the front with their cans of lager and roll ups. I applied the crook lock and locked my car.<p>

I was met with wolf-whistles and catcalls. I shot a dirty look at them and entered the shop. It was fairly busy and in the maze of aisles, I knew I wasn't going to find Stu. I walked up to a cleaner and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me," I said "Have you seen a bloke about this high," I pointed about a foot higher than me, "with blue hair and no eyes?"

The woman nodded and pointed towards the checkout.

There, handing over some coins, was, indeed, Stu.

"Thanks!" I cried, running over to my famous boyfriend "STUART!"

Stuart turned and a huge smile came across his face.  
>"Annie!" he cried, opening his arms wide and hugged me tightly.<p>

I had forgotten how warm Stu was in my arms, how his hand gripped the back of my head as he pressed me close. I felt so complete with him here.

"Hey, Stu." I cried, pulling away.

"What are you doing here?" Stu asked "I thought you've found my parents by now?"

"Well, I called your parents because you didn't give me your address." I scolded

Stu's jaw dropped in surprised and I think he widened his eyes.  
>"Crap!" he cried "I knew I'd forgotten something!"<p>

I smiled  
>"Don't worry, love, everything's fine. Your mum directed me to where you were and she said that you help me get to yours."<p>

The cashier cleared her throat.  
>"He's your change, sir."<p>

"Thanks." smiled Stu, before picking up his shopping bags.

"Will we be staying in a caravan?" I asked as we walked to my car.

"No, not this year. We have a little house because we go to Eastbourne so many times." replied Stu.

We placed the bags in the boot and Stu climbed into my Ford Focus.

"Are you alright?" I asked, eyeing Stu, who looked very cramped.

"A little squashed." He replied.

"Hang on." I pulled a lever under Stu's seat and said seat sunk a couple of inches. "How about now?"

"Annie, my saviour." Stu leaned towards me for a kiss.

I giggled before kissing him back. The week away had sparked some new passion in the ex-vocalist. He ran one thin fingered hand up my thigh, disappearing under the pastel dress I was wearing.

"You look and smell delicious." Stu smiled a large and goofy smile that showed the gaps in this teeth.

I smiled back, an equally toothy one, and stroked his cheek.  
>"Do you miss it?" I asked, suddenly.<p>

"Miss what?" Stu replied, stroking my thigh.

"The band, Kong." I explained. "It's gone. Gorillaz, it's done."

"Oh, Annie," Stu leant back against the back of the seat. "I do. I do so much. I miss trying to get Noodle to say my name properly, Russel's amazing cooking, fighting off them zombies, the interviews, the music, the fans, the tours, the times when Murdoc and I had fun together."

A single clear tear fell down his cheek.

"I want to go back." Stu whispered.

"Oh Stuart," I clapped a hand over my mouth, "it's my fault isn't it?"

"What?" Stu sat up. "Jesus, Annie, no!"

"I fucked this up!" I whispered, close to tears myself.

"Anuushka Black, don't you ever tell yourself that!" Stu grabbed my shoulders and gave me a gentle shake. "You have made me bloody happy!"

"You swear?" I asked "If you could trade me to bring back Kong and the old days, would you?"

"Between Gorillaz and Annie Black?" Stu thought for a moment, "Annie, I would trade anything just to have you here. Even if I couldn't sing ever again."

* * *

><p>The drive over to Stu's parent's was relatively quiet except for Stu giving me directions as his hand that rubbed up and down my thigh.<p>

We pulled up outside a small house on the seafront. It was beautiful, painted cream with a green door and edging.

"Oh my God, it's adorable." I said, parking up.

"Yup." replied Stu, giving my thigh a squeeze.

"I only hope I look presentable." I chewed my lip.

"Annie, you look amazing." Stu pressed his lips to my cheek.

I was wearing a light pastel flowery dress with a pair or pastel pink baseball pumps. To top off the outfit, my now bum-length newly orange-brown dyed hair had a wreath of white plastic flowers in it. It was May, it was warm, so sue me.

"Ira said I looked like a flower fairy." I said with a frown.

"You do. It ain't a bad thing." Stu unclipped his seatbelt. "Come on or my mum will fret."

We both out of the car, grabbed the shopping bags and headed up the stone steps.

Stu, who was more laden with bags than I was, turned to me.  
>"Annie, my key's in my back left pocket. Could you get the door, babe?"<p>

My stomach jumping at the use of the nickname, I found said key and unlocked the front door.

"'M back!" Stu called, nudging me in with his hip, "Mum?!"

"I'm in the kitchen." Replied his mother, "Is your girlfriend with you? I forget her name..."

"Yeah!" Stu kicked the door shut behind him. "Don't be shy, Annie, go and meet my mum."

I hesitantly walked towards where Mrs Pot's voice had come from, stu following.

Mrs Pot was short and with long dark brown hair. As we walked into the kitchen, she turned and smiled. I knew where Stu got his smile from.

"Oh, Stuart, she's beautiful, darlin'." She clasped her hands together.

I smiled gently.  
>"Nice to meet you, Mrs Pot." I nodded my head gently.<p>

"Ma, this is Anuushka Black, my … my Annie." Stu stepped round me to put the shopping on the counter. "Annie, this is Rachel Pot, my mum."

"Anuushka, like the sitar player." Rachel replied. "I'm sorry Stuart forgot to tell you our address." She reached round to clip him round the ear.

"Ah, Mum, get off!" Stu ducked his mother's hand and hid behind me.

I poked him in the side and Stu took off into the hall.

"Dad, the women are beating me up!" He squealed.

I laughed and Rachel joined in.

"Welcome to the Pot household, Annie." Rachel smiled "I hope you enjoy yourself here. Quick question, anything you don't eat?"

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter up!<strong>

**I love the idea of Rachel and Annie poking and teasing 2D. My family do it often. I'm constantly going "STO' BEIN' MEAN TA MEH!" **


	8. Pastel

**I SOUND LIKE 2D!**

**I now have a strong London accent. And to make things a little bit weird, my voice is going (CURSE YOU CRAP IMMUNE SYSTEM!), I really sound like 2D.**

**So if anyone's in Herts and you see a ginger girl in glasses wearing an AC3 hoodie and sounding a lot like 2D, then that's me. Hi!**

**I only own Annie Black, no sue. Ta v. muchly.**

* * *

><p><strong>Perfect Pastel<strong>

* * *

><p>Mr David Pot was tall, thin and beginning to go bald. He greeted me with a huge grin and shook my hand.<p>

The house definitely looked like somewhere where Stu had grown up. Photos covered every available surface.

I was surprised to see a photo of a teenaged Stuart with light blue eyes and even more surprised to see one faded photograph of young Stu with dark hair. I reached to touch it when Stu's hand shot out and grabbed it.

"I don't like people looking at my old photographs." was his response.

"What?" I asked.

"Dave brought your suitcases upstairs, Annie!" Called Rachel from the kitchen "How about you and Stuart unpack before dinner?"

Stuart gave my butt a quick tap.  
>"Come on, love."<p>

* * *

><p>Stu's room was fairly large and had the things you would expect in a room of a man in his mid-thirties. Though he still had that ludicrously stupid doll that smacked itself in the face with its own dong.<p>

Stuart indicated to the wardrobe and drawers.  
>"I'll leave you to unpack." He gave me a very brief kiss. "I'll be in a sec, okay?"<p>

And so I unpacked, placing my clothes in Stu's wardrobe and in his chest of drawers.

Later on, I was attempting to push my suitcase under the bed. I was shifting cardboard boxes out of the way, when I suddenly accidentally ripped an old shoebox. I hastily pulled the box out.

Inside the box I saw a load of photographs. One was of Stuart with a woman with dark eyes and straggly brown hair.

Paula.

She had her arm around Stuart's waist and she was smiling. She looked so happy and so did he. Did Stuart know that Paula was going to cheat? Did she feel any remorse?

The doorbell rang and I stopped, whipping my head over to the door.

A loud rush of voices sounded from below then the sound of footsteps on the stairs.

I had just enough time to stand up when the door opened and three men burst in. We stood there, the men staring at me and me staring at them.

"What the shit?" The one at the back muttered.

"Why are you just standing in the hall?" Came the voice of Stu, pushing past the men.

Then he saw me just standing there, with a mixture of confusion and shock upon my face.

"Annie, you alright?" Stu asked.

"Who's she?" Asked one of the blokes.

"This is Annie, she's my...girlfriend." Explained the ex-vocalist, scratching his head. "This is Craig, and this is Dan, and this is Tom."

Each bloke waved as they were introduced.

"Hello." I waved back.

Craig, tall and thin with a large nose, turned to Stu.  
>"Oh, Stu!" He said in a thick Welsh accent, "I thought we was going down the pub?"<p>

"Yeah, uh." Stu looked over at me, "Annie, I know it's your first night here, but I did promise that I would go."

I flashed back to Max cancelling our plans to go out with his mates. No. Stu WASN'T Max.

"Babe, I can cancel if you want." Stu broke through my flashback-ing.

"She can come too," piped up Dan with a slight stutter. "I'll call Rudi." He ducked out of the room, phone pressed to his ear.

"We'll meet you at nine, yeah?" Stu said to Craig and Tom, the short blonde one.

Tom just nodded while Craig muttered "Yeah, sure." before they followed Dan out of the room.

Stu sat next to me and pulled me on to his lap. The smell of butterscotch blanketed me in a comforting haze.

I inhaled and closed to my eyes as Stu pressed his lips to my forehead.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I replied. "Why do you ask?"

"I've dragged you miles from your home and job to live with me." Stu started playing with my hair. "You've been so good about the whole thing. We've only been together for a week."

"What's the longest time you've been with a girl?" I asked.

"A year." Replied Stu. "That was Paula."

We were both silent.

"Did you...love Paula?" I asked.

Stu didn't say anything.

"Sorry." I added.

"No, nothing to say sorry about." Stuart muttered.

"I hate her." I hissed.

"Don't." Stu replied. "She...it was a mistake."

"That's what you think." I muttered darkly.

"That's what she told me and I believe her."

"She CHEATED on you!" I cried, pulling away. "How can you just be so calm?! I know how painful it is when somebody cheats on you!"

"I know, it hurts. Annie, love, but, listen to me." Stu placed both hands on my shoulder, "Paula, she was so drunk that she had no idea. Murdoc told me that she..." Stu trailed off.

I just blinked.

"Apparently she though Murdoc was me. I...I never listened to her side of the story. I should have kicked Murdoc out." Stuart looked away.

"But you didn't." I replied.

"Annie, just drop it." Stu raised his voice over mine.

"You got rid of Paula and kept Murdoc." I continued.

"Anuushka!" Yelled Stuart, "I know!

I didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry." I muttered.

"Annie. Paula is in the past. It's you I want. You're my girlfriend now. You're the only girl I'm going to have on my mind." Stuart cupped my face, "Alright?"

"Alright." I whispered.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." Stu rested his forehead against mine.

"I'm sorry too." I replied and kissed Stuart's mouth gently.

Stu hugged me tight again.  
>"We're mates, right, Annie?" He nestled his face into my hair.<p>

"You're my boyfriend, you wally." I replied. "But yeah, we're mates as well."

Stu smiled a large, wide grin.  
>"Yeah!" He cried, happily.<p>

* * *

><p>This would have been up a while back, but Christmas happened at then stuff.<p>

Anyway, I'll see you guys later. I'm going to read Homestuck to lighten my spirits.


	9. Cream

Calm Cream

Heya gang!

How you doin'? *Joey from FRIENDS smile*

Anyway, enough of that: CHAPTER NINE, AHOY!

Quick-fire answer someone asked me when this was set. answer is just after Gorillaz split up so summer 2012.

I don't own Stu-Pot. And The Bear isn't a real pub. Well, it is, but not in

* * *

><p><strong>Calm Cream<strong>

* * *

><p>I had changed from my dress into a pair of jeans, a black tank top and one of Stu's hoodies, a red one. The sleeves were a little on the large side, but it it was fine on the body.<p>

Stuart had a small case in his hands as he stood waiting outside his bedroom door for me in a pair of jeans, one of his leather jackets and a pair of converses.

"You look nice. My clothes look good on you." He added with a blush.

I smiled back.  
>"Thanks Stu."<p>

"You're losing your accent, love." Stu told me as we walked down the stairs.

"What accent?" I asked.

"You have a little bit of a Russian accent." Stu replied. "So does your sister."

I paused on the stairs. I was loosing my accent? I... I didn't know how to reply to that.

"I love it when you speak in Russian." Stu turned to look at me. "How do you say 'I love you' again?"

"Ye tebya lyublu." I told him.

Stuart copied slowly, trying to loop his mouth and tongue round the vowel and the consonant sounds.

"That's it." I smiled. "What else do you want to know?"

"Nothing, that's all I wanna know at the moment." Stu took my hand.

* * *

><p>Stu hummed to himself as we stepped out the front door.<p>

"It's pretty." I whispered. "The sunset."

"I like orange." Stu told me, "It's a very happy colour. Russel used to complain that we didn't eat healthy enough in Kong. So one day, Murdoc turned up with a huge bag of oranges. Russel can't stand oranges and Murdoc wouldn't eat them, so Noodle and I sat in my room with a copy of 28 Days Later and ate the whole bag of oranges."

He smiled gently at the memory.  
>"She couldn't understand English then and told me what orange was in Japanese: "Orenji". I thought she was joking."<p>

I chuckled.  
>"The Japanese language uses a lot of words borrowed from the English language which is taken from other languages."<p>

"Yeah," Stu took my hand, "and Vodka comes from the Russian word for water." He said proudly. "Voda, I think it is."

I nodded.

Silence for a while, then:

"Stu, where are we going?" I asked him.

"Uh, see that building over there? On the horizon?" Stu pointed somewhere in the distance. "Well, just behind that."

"Wow." I muttered, glad that I was wearing a pair of red plimsoles and not heels. "How long will it take?"

"Five minutes? Ten tops." Shrugged Stu before leading me down the steps.

* * *

><p>"This is Eastbourne's famous nightlife then?" I teased as we drew closer to the pub.<p>

Stu gave me a look, not sure if I was joking or not.

"Darling, I was joking." I explained. "It's so quiet. Especially for a Saturday."

"This is the quiet area of Eastbourne, Annie." Stu replied "We're the civilised lot."

Hearing that come out of the mouth of someone who knew Murdoc Niccals was enough to have me giggling.

"Hey, I can be civilised!" Stu sounded hurt.

"I never said you couldn't, love." I replied.

The pub was a tiny looking building named "The Bear".

Stu pushed the door of the pub and looked out to me.  
>"Be careful," he warned, "the people in here are really rowdy."<p>

"You said this area was really civilised."

Stu shot me a look.

"I was joking!" I cried.

Inside the pub, I was surprised how empty it was. Apart from Stu, Craig, Tom, Dan and myself, there were three other people. And the landlord.

"Ey-up Stu-Pot." Called the barkeeper.

"Evening, Joe." grinned Stu.

"You better be playing tonight. It's band night." replied Joe.

"Yeah, I told the girlfriend I would play for her." Stu wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "She never got to see Gorillaz play so I told her that I would take her along."

I blushed happily. My famous boyfriend.

"And who's this girlfriend of yours?" Asked a girl with long blonde ringlets as she swung off a barstool and winked at Stu.

"Rudi, this is Annushka," Stu said proudly, "Annie, this is Rudi, her dad owns this pub."

"Rudi?" I asked, "that's an unusual name."

"I'm really Ruby, but that how I used to call myself when I was a kid so it just kinda stuck." Shrugged Rudi. "As for Anuushka, that's a wicked name."

"I'm half Russian." I replied.

"Awesome." Grinned Rudi. "Oh, Stu, please tell me you brought your melodica."

"Right here, Rudz." Stu lifted a black case.

Rudi's face lit up even more.  
>"Tidy, we'll wait till you get a drink in ya before setting up the stage." she grinned before walking off.<p>

"The usual, Stu-Pot?" asked the batman.

"Yes please, mate." replied Stu, "Annie, what do you want?" he turned to me.

"I'll, uh, have a Diet Coke."

"Diet Pepsi, coming up, Miss." smiled the barman.

Eh, close enough.

I took that chance to look around the pub. Apart from the stage in the corner, it really looked like your average old man pub complete with dim lighting and wooden tables and chairs.

"Annie." Stu's voice brought me back to Earth.

"Eh?" I whipped my head round.

Stu was handing me a drink.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, love." I replied, taking the cold glass from Stu and taking a sip.

"We could have just had a quiet night in," said Stu, leaning against the bar, "but you're out, watching me perform."

"I don't mind." I replied honestly, setting my drink down. "I wanna see you play."

He drew me close and kissed me gently.  
>"You don't get many quiet evenings when you're famous." Stu brushed a hair from my face.<p>

"I know. It must be hard." I replied.

"To be honest, Annie, I don't think it's settled in." Stu smiled, "One day, it'll really hit me."

I mulled what Stu had said over and over in my head. Gorillaz had been famous for a long while - 12, 13, years - had it really not settled in?

We stood in silence, both drinking our drinks, until Stu placed his empty glass on the side and kissed me really slowly.

"Ye tebya lyublu." he whispered into my ear.

"Ye tebya lyublu, Stuart." I replied, my mind elsewhere.

"Annie?" Stu took my face in his, "Annie, is there something wrong?"

Green eyes met a stormy black.

"Stu, I-"

"Oh, Stu-Pot, is that your empty glass I see?" called Rudi, "Come on, mate, get a wriggle on, yeah?"

"I love you." I smiled softly. "Now, go on!" I turned Stu round and smacked his butt, which caused the musician to yelp. "Go be musical and gorgeous."

Stu flashed a smile at me and set over to the stage. I watched as he nattered to Dan while undoing the poppers on his case and taking out a black 52 key melodica.

"Hello?" he spoke tentively into the mic, "One, one, two, one."

"Play into the mic." spoke Tom into the drum mike.

Stu placed the melodica to his mouth and played a crazily fast solo that filled the bar.

I let out a loud cheer. Stu flashed another stunning smile at me. I blushed.

Rudi picked up a cherry red bass and plugged it in. Dan copied with a bright baby blue guitar and Craig fumbled with a funky leopard skinned guiter.

"Re-hash?" asked Tom from the drums, balancing an iPad on his lap.

"Do it." replied Stu. "Pass me the iPad."

The device was passed from person to person until it got to Stu.

A large number of cables was attached to an old Cassio keyboard and then to the iPad and then to neighbouring amps.

As the band played through most of the Gorillaz album, I felt that I had to tell someone about this little gig I was attending.

"**Private Gorillaz gig ψ(｀∇****´)ψ**" I texted Ira.

"**How private?**" was Ira's almost instant reply.

"**Apart from the band and myself and the landlord, two other people in the pub**."

"**\(/0/)\**" replied Ira. "**Damn, has 2D been singing songs with you in mind? Like sappy love songs?**"

"**He was singing M1A1 a moment ago. I bloody hope he wasn't singing about me!**"

"**Aww, imagine if he sang on melancholy hill to youヽ****(´o｀；**"

I smiled to myself as Stu started to play Starshine, one of my favourite Gorillaz songs. Just, damn, that voice.

"**Stu sang that to me on the day he came round ours, the day he asked me out. Holy crap, that only happened 16 DAYS ago. That's two weeks and two days ago! Do you think we rushed into the whole 'moving in with him' thing. What if Stu meets someone else or we break up really quickly? Oh God, I'm really scared now.**"

"**There's no need to be scared, Annie. Do you feel like D can take care of you? Do you think that you can support each other? Do you think D protect you?**"

I didn't care that I was going to my 15 year old sister for relationship advice. Ira watched enough Maury and Jeremy Kyle and Jerry Springer to know what she was talking about.

I sat there, staring at the phone that I had placed on the bar I was so engrossed on how to reply that text that I didn't notice the band stopped for a break.

Stu bounced over to me, but stopped, probably at the sight of me staring at my phone.

"Annie, what's up, sweetheart?" he asked, sitting next to me on the barstool.

I didn't reply, but started chewing at my lip.

Stu reached forwards and snatched up my phone. He read the text and then placed it back down on the bar.

"Annie?"

His voice was shaking. With rage or fear?

I looked up. Stu had his eyes squeezed closed.

"Annie, why are you scared?" his voice was so low it was a whisper.

"You might go off with someone else, you could think I'm not good enough, stuff that everyone thinks when they get into a new relationship." I mumbled.

"I might- what if you go off with someone else?" Stu replied back, "What if you think I'm too old?"

"You're not too old." I shot back, instantly.

"What about the stuff your sister said? About me taking care of you? I can barely take care of myself." Stu stared at his hands.

"I don't need you to take care of me. I need you to love me, Stu." I took one of his trembling hands.

"Of course I love you." Stu muttered. "I love you a lot."

"Then why are we scared?" I smiled at him, "You're not Max and I'm not Paula."

Stu looked at me, his expression was unreadable.  
>"No, we're not." he said after a while. "I'm not 2D and all no more."<p>

"What?" I asked.

"My name is Stuart Harold Pot. Gorillaz is gone and so is 2D."

At that Stu stood up and walked over to Rudi.

I watched them talk. Stu looking deadly serious then Rudi's jaw dropped. Stu tried to reason with her, but Rudi shook her head. Stu said something else and Rudi glanced over at me. Our eyes locked. Rudi turned back to Stu and said something. Stu nodded and walked back over to me.

I stood up, but Stu strode straight past me.

Wait what?

Rudi saddled up to me.  
>"Dont worry." she said "Stu's gone for a smoke. It's what he does when he's stressed."<p>

"Why is he stressed?" I asked, but I knew what the answer was.

"Everything's changed." Rudi replied, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "I don't think he likes change. He's changed. He's really serious now."

"He didn't wanna be 2D anymore." I said, "Gorillaz is gone and so is 2D."

I hurried out the door.

Stu leant against the front of the pub, a roll-up pressed between his lips. He glanced up when he heard the door bang behind him.

"Annie, go inside, love, it's cold." his voice wavered as he tried to light his rollie.

"Stu, 2D, I... I love both of you." I confessed.

"What do you mean?" Stu stopped trying to light the rollie and stuck it in his back pocket. Not the best place to stick a roll-up, he'll get baccy all over the inside of his pocket.

"Don't change for me." I stared at my feet. "Be you. Be 2D and Stu, and not just Stu."

"Really?" Stu stood up straight and walked towards me.

"Yeah." I replied, smiling softly. "I'm just a girl who happened to fall in love with a rockstar. Stu, you don't have to change for me.

"Let's go." Stu took my hand, "I told Rudi that I wasn't going to stay so let's go."

"Where?" I asked.

"Dunno." shrugged Stu, "Anywhere. You hungry, babe?"

"Yeah, actually, I am now." I chuckled.

"I'll grab my melodica and then we can find a place to eat. I haven't eaten all day."

"Stu!" I smacked his arm, "It's not good for you not to eat!"

Stu laughed.  
>"I only got two meals a day when I lived on Plastic Beach. And they weren't very big and all."<p>

"BLOODY MURDOC NICCOLS!" I yelled, before kicking the wall of the pub in a fit of anger.

* * *

><p>Somewhere, a green skinned man sat up and rubbed his yellowing eyes. He could have sworn he heard someone saying his name. Eh, maybe he was imagining things<p>

* * *

><p><strong>MURDOC! :D God, I love that man.<strong>

**You guys have a nice Christmas? I did. Lovely crappy Hertfordshire Christmas. It rained as it always did. But I got a melodica which was SWEET!**

**And a nice long chapter for you guys. **

**Anyway,**

**See ya laters, gee.**


	10. GO!

And, before people complain about lack of updates, I am still writing.

Yup, lack of time means lack of updates, but I have a very good reason.

I am going to rewrite this fic.

So now is the chance to bitch about everything you hate about this fic. Be it plot, characters, continuity, description, dialogue, ANYTHING. My readers and reviewers are crucial to my work and without you guys, I wouldn't have this fic. So GO! BITCH! COMPLAIN!

And I hope you all had a lovely Christmas and New Years

~Allie


End file.
